I'm done
by animerandomnessqueen
Summary: In which Momo gives up on girls and turns his attention to boys, namely a grey-haired, blue-eyed one. Momotori.
1. I'm Done

**Yeah, I ship Momo and Nitori. So what? Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Nitori-senpai!" Momo all but screamed as he entered the room in tears. Nitori, who was reading on his bed, sighed and looked to the crying first-year.

"What happened this time", he asked, sitting up.

"Gou-san, sh-she...SHE TURNED ME DOWN! SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T LIKE ME THAT WAY AND IT HURTS SO MUCH SENPAI!" the youngest Mikoshiba launched himself at the smaller boy, crying harder than before. The grey haired boy sighed as he patted his roommate's back.

"It'll be fine. She wasn't the only girl you know?"

* * *

"Nitori-Senpai!"

Three months. He had been dealing with a screaming, crying, annoying Momo for three months. Every other week he would have to comfort his "friend" and remind him that just because the person he had his eyes set on didn't like him, didn't mean no one ever would. If Aiichiro was completely honest, he would say he liked the fact that his new roommate actually told him about his troubles, something Rin never did, but it was annoying for it to be the same thing all the time.

* * *

"Nitori-senpai! I've made a decision!"

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"I'm done with girls!"

The blue-eyed boy looked up from his homework to stare at the otter in shock.

"You're done with girls?", he asked in disbelief. The golden-eyed boy nodded his head.

"Sorry Momo-kun, I just find that to hard to believe. I mean after 5 months of you whining and cry about how none of them like you-"

"That's just it! Maybe the fact that none of them like me is a sign that I'm not meant to be with one. So, the time for me to stop trying with them is upon us."

Aiichiro just stared at him, wondering if he should believe him or not. In the five months they've been roommates, Momo had grown on him. He was even the reason he tried so much harder at practice. In that short time Nitori had developed a crush on the former captain's younger brother. Now he was closer to having a chance to be with him? It just didn't seem right.

"Uh...Nitori-senpai?"

"Huh? What?"

"Well, uh, I was wondering, is picking up guys the same as picking up girls?" The redhead blushed as he asked.

"I-uh, I've never tried to pick up anyone so I wouldn't know. Sorry."

"Nah. It's ok. Although, if I already had someone in mind that I'm pretty close to already, should I just take the chance and ask them out?" Nitori sighed.

"Just as long as it's not Rin-senpai. He's taken already and you know that."

"D-don't worry. It's...it's not him."

"Hm? Well then go for it. The worst they can do is say no."

"Actually, it might ruin more. They might want to...trade rooms." Momotarou Mikoshiba, for once in his life, whispered shyly.

It didn't take long for Aiichiro to understand what he meant, but he couldn't let himself believe it until he heard the otter say it.

"Momo-kun, what do you mean they might wanna switch rooms?" Momo looked up with new determination.

"Senpai, I'm talking about you! Will you please go out with me?"

Nitori stared at the boy in front of him. His eyes were shining with hope and he was shaking with anticipation. Nitori searched his head for an answer once his brain processed the question that had been asked. Should he accept? Was Momo being serious? Was this just some joke that Momo would laugh about at any given minute? No. Momotarou wasn't like those jerks in middle school who teased him about his sexuality. He was special. Right?

Nitori looked into the bright golden eyes, searching for any hint of dishonesty. When all he saw was truth and slowly dying hope, he sighed.

"Momo-kun."

"Yes?" Ai smiled at him.

"I'd love to go out with you."

"Yes! Who Hoo!" Nitori was then pulled into a bone crushing hug, but he didn't care as he giggled at the other's enthusiasm. At least he was getting a chance.

* * *

**I may or may not write a second chapter or a followup story about their first date. I'm not sure yet. If you would like to see that, please let me know. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading.**

P.S: I don't know why, but I have a headcanon that Nitori was bullied over his sexuality at some point.


	2. Not Disgusting

**So I had enough people wanting a second chapter so here it is. **

* * *

"So, where do you want to go, Senpai? I want to make this perfect so, we'll do whatever you wanna do", Momo said.

"Well, there is this one movie I've been wanting to see."

"Great! Then we'll go see that and then why don't we go to that cafe around the corner from the theater?" Nitori nodded with a smile before he was dragged out of the dorm.

Since neither one of them had a lot of money to burn, they agreed only to get drinks and some popcorn to eat through the movie, and Nitori covered that. Momo paid for the tickets and said he would pay for the cafe afterwards.

The movie, however, wasn't what the trailers made it out to be. It was pretty boring and Momo fell asleep. On their way to the cafe, Nitori kept apologizing for his choice. Momo, however, didn't really mind. By the time they got to the cafe, they subject had been changed to anything that came to their heads.

"Hey, Ntori-senpai, you get a table. I gotta use it", Momo exclaimed as he ran towards the bathroom. Aiichiro nodded and found a table near a window. The cafe was mostly empty anyway. He stared outside waiting for Momo when he heard someone call his name and his stomach dropped.

"Hey, Nitori. It's been a while, huh?" Nitori turned his head to see a guy with dark brown, almost black, hair and grey-green eyes. His mouth was turned in a taunting smirk. He sighed in defeat, but managed to hide his rising fear.

"What do you want, Hiroshi?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Fag", he said as he pushed Nitori from his seat and into the window.

"Hey!"

Nitori turned his head when he heard Momo.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Momo asked Hiroshi with venom slowly lacing his tone.

"What's it look like? I'm teaching the scum of the earth a lesson."

"Leave him alone."

"Or what? You gonna stop? What are you his boyfriend?"

"So what if I am?'

'Momo-kun-"

"Then you need to learn a lesson, too."

Hiroshi shoved Momo to the ground, but before anything else could happen, the owner of the cafe kicked Hiroshi out.

"Are you boys alright?", the owner asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Right senpai?" Nitori only nodded in response and the owner let them be with the promise of a free dessert each.

Momo rubbed the back of his head as he got up and offered a hand to Nitori.

"Are you alright senpai? Who was that guy?"

"Yeah I'm fine and that was- well, I'd rather not talk about it here."

"Right. Wait here a minute." Momo went up to the counter and got the free cakes then went back over to Nitori, grabbed his hand and pulled him from the cafe. Neither let go until they were back in their dorm.

* * *

"Alright, so who was he?"

"He was a guy I went to middle school with."

"And?"

"And what?", Nitori asked.

"Why was he being so horrible towards you? Did something happen?" Momo gazed at his upper-classman, curiosity burning in his eyes. Nitori took a deep breath before explaining everything.

"Back in middle is when I finally came to terms with the fact that I'm-I don't like girls. I didn't plan on telling anyone other than my friends and family, but somehow everyone at school found out. That guy, Hiroshi, and his friends would always find me and tease me, shove me into walls, and call me names. they would say I was disgusting and that I didn't need to be there." Aiichiro wiped at his eyes to stop the oncoming tears that threatened to fall.

He was about to contine on to say it really shouldn't be a big deal anymore, but he was cut off when he was pulled to Momo's chest.

"Noto- No. Ai-senpai. I promise you I'll never let any of them hurt you ever again. You're not disgusting at all. You're one of the best people I know and they only thought that because they didn't really know you."

"Momo-kun", Nitori said before smiling and burying himself deeper into the boy's embrace. "Thank you."

"Ai-senpai?" Momo said pushing Nitori back so he could look at him.

"What is it?" Momo just stared at him for a moment before leaning forward to press a soft, sweet kiss to Nitori's lips.

The grey haired boy's eyes widened, but he didn't try to stop it. Instead, he melted into it, eyes slipping closed.

Momo pulled back first and stared into Nitori's eyes.

"I really do promise you that you are not disgusting or horrible or whatever else any of them said you are."

"Thank you, Momo-kun. But really, what they think doesn't matter to me. At least, not anymore."

* * *

**There you go. I'm done for now, but Ill probably end up revising it at some point in time but whatever. (And on a side note, I have no problem with gays. Hiroshi is just an asshole.) Thank you for reading. **


End file.
